


Insecure

by Myshipnevercanon_myfandomneverpopular



Series: Geralt didn't like it [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Jaskier | Dandelion Being an Idiot, Jaskier | Dandelion Needs a Hug, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myshipnevercanon_myfandomneverpopular/pseuds/Myshipnevercanon_myfandomneverpopular
Summary: Jaskier thinks he is not important to anyone, he act like he think he is, still, he thinks he is not.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geralt didn't like it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616284
Comments: 18
Kudos: 317





	Insecure

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest listening to Insecure by iamnot shane to get what im trying to say bc im bad at writing lol

'[Insecure](https://youtu.be/fYWZNN4bbz8)' by iamnotshane

Living the life he had lived, Jaskier does not think he has any value at all.

The bard travels from town to town all the time and that made him, at most, a thin transparent layer in people memories, if not, doesn’t hold a place at all.

Sure, he left a lot of story behind him but those are tales that people told it laughed and then eventually forgot, no one took story of a bard who had an affair with their glory princess serious, well, sometimes they do but the emotions they took does not goes very positive. Take this situation he is in now as an example.

* * *

“How dare you disrespect her like that! You stupid bard!” A guard screams in Jaskier face after he kicked the bard in the face.

Ouch, that hurt. A lot.

At this point the bard is pretty sure his story already submerged in to the guards and probably the royal family’s both heart and soul already. If not, there probably won’t be ropes around his hand like it is now.

Through his pain, he stands up and with his entertainer instinct, he talks. “Well, I apologize deeply with all my hearts” he look through the window across the room and yes, they are in a tower, of course they have to be in a tower so the bard have no way to escape. Judging by the view they are at least 4 stories above the ground.

Jaskier swallow his saliva that happen to be thicker than it had ever been before. He carefully look around the room there’s another window close to him, a door very far from him with 3 guard staring at. He continue his sentence with a grin, “I swear to god himself, I wholly didn’t know she was a princess. If I do, I would not touch her even with my unpleasing eyes.”

Lies, he would still take the beauty to bed, only because she asked him to and what a lover he is to reject her. But the situation is not very safe to say that out loud, at all. He starts to move, tries to get closer to the window without breaking eyes contact with the guard, “I understand your anger but, please, spare my foolish eyes that were too blind to see royalty rushing in her blood.” he said in hope to slide out of it easier than he sightsaw it.

“And what if we don’t spare your foolish?” the guard says with fury in his eyes. “She is our responsibility, now the king is going to end our career. What can you, an idiot who lives on lies, even do about it?” he stared at the bard in his eyes as he delete any motion left in the room.

The ‘Idiot who lives on lies’ smiles, “ Well, i think all i am able to do is-” he says as his foot crawl backward, now too close to the window. “-sing you my goodbye as a lullaby.” he finishes his sentence with the biggest grin across his face.

Then, he lets the gravity pull him down, through the window.

‘Goodbye’ he mouths to the guard whose face now filled with funny mix between shock, fear and anger.

* * *

After that was pretty much blurry scenes to him but he remembered falling into a huge pile of hay, landed without injured, well, maybe his head did hit a very solid hard surface that of course had to be there but it was not major. Thank to his great mind and reckless soul that made the decision. His brain told him that after he landed, Geralt of Rivia, the one and only White Wolf, out of nowhere came in running to him, he was sure he heard the witcher let out small ‘fuck’ like how he always did.

He smiled and laughed as Geralt pick him up by his collar, knowing he will be in some trouble after he lock eyes with the Witcher.

"Do you have my lute? We can't leave without her.", he asked in whispers while being thrown onto Roach, poor girl, she didn't like things thrown onto her, especially something as heavy as Jaskier. Geralt grunted in response while he moved to Roach's back, Jaskier took that as a yes, even if it was a no, his head was too dizzy and his eyes were too heavy.

Then there were darkness.

He woke up on the forest floor, jumped up in fear that Geralt left him to die there, holy shit no, not in the middle of a forest like this.

But he calmed down after he saw Geralt there, not so far from him, setting the camp up.

The Witcher didn't turn back but after a few months of traveling together, Jaskier didn't doubt that he was awear of the bard already woke up. Jaskier glanced at his companion's back as he moved around.

"How?"

"Yes?" Jaskier spoke back with confusion, he thought the man was going to say something rude or complain about the previous scene or something else that is not a simple 'how?'.

"How, what?"

Geralt turned, his eyes locked on the bard like he never seen him before.

"How did you fall down the tower? How did you know there were those hay that saved you there?"

"Well, I didn't knew and it was more of jumping out." He responded jokingly, like he was playing around. Geralt's eyebrows tied to a knot, not like it is unusual though. Jaskier raised his eyebrows." I mean, I didn't has a lot of choices, it was either jump or get my throat slit, if not worse, hung. O, I can't lose my throat, that will take my beautiful voice away, how can a bard lives without their voice!"

"You could've died from that."

"Yes, but I did not, did I?" With his clueless smile, the bard responded then they fell in silence.

It made him nervous, the Witcher just sat there staring at him but then he let out huge sigh in which broke the silence.

"No, Jaskier, you didn't." Geralt said with his voice deeper than usual, like he was carrying something in his mind. Then, after he paused, "I just- I thought you fear death more than this, you didn't even look frightened like how you always did when you saw a monster.", he continued.

Jaskier was impressed how much Geralt able to spoke in one go, it was longer than his words in a whole week combined. And he was confused, it kinda looked like Geralt did care about him which very hard to believe according to how he refused to be called his friend.

So, he let a little hummed out in thinking before he spoke.

"Well, my dear witcher, felling from a tower won't slowly suffocated me to death like how those creature will. Like, sudden death is a wish I always wished for, you know, even though my life style doesn't really imply that way of death." Again, he said it in playful voice but both men know he was speaking the whole truth.

"You wished for death?"

"Peaceful death, yes." He shifted his body slightly as he spoke. "And you know, no one would give a shit about my death anyways, I have no family or lovers or friends to care about." He added with a grin on his face, a painful one.

He was about to stand up to help Geralt finish setting up the camp when the Witcher interrupted him.

"I do." He looked upset but his voice was very gentle, too gentle Jaskier felt weird shape growing in his torso. "Do not stupidly risk your life like that again. It upsets me." His gentle glance buried too deep in Jaskier eyes, too deep that its warmth held his soul. The Witcher looked so serious that Jaskier let out a soft laugh.

"I am serious, bard." Geralt's face now looked like he was going to kill the man, only made the Bard laughed more.

"Yes, yes, my dear witcher I will try my best not to die that stupid." His word mixed with small giggle as he let it out.

Half of the bard heart was held with warmth and truly believed that the Witcher did care about him, but the other half where the heat couldn't reach told him that Geralt only saying that because he was tried of cleaning up Jaskier's stupidity.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in english ever and im not native in eng so if you have any advice please leave it down


End file.
